Warriors of Olympus
by waterwolfsoul
Summary: So, I adopted this, and it's about the PJO gang going into the warriors world. What will happen when the warriors find out they're demigods? K just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am SO excited for this story that I adopted from Mosspath of Riverclan o3o. Okay, so just a refresher: Nico, Percy, and Annabeth have been sucked into the warriors world. I will copy and paste and go over it to make sure any mistakes are gone, again, FIVE CHAPTERS BELONG TO MOSSPATH OF RIVERCLAN o3o, not me, but I am adopting the story, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Warrior Cats. Rick Riordan and Erin Hunter do. Thank you. **

Chapter 1 – how it all began

Nico's POV

I was training in the woods with Percy and Annabeth when it happened. It started out as any other day when I was at Camp Half Blood. I woke up, ate breakfast and trained in the arena. The usual. It was starting to get a little crowded, so I decided to go to the woods to train, Annabeth and Percy decided to tag along. I love 'em, but with them being a couple and all, I always felt a little third wheel-ish.

After roaming around the forest for like an hour, we stopped at a sunny little clearing where we could train. Percy and Annabeth started to duel, Riptide against dagger. I decided to work on short distance shadow travel. I strolled around the perimeter of the clearing looking for a good strong shadow. Under a large oak tree I found the perfect one. After a few miss fires I finally got it right, and shadow traveled from one tree to the next. I stopped and watched the fight, Percy had the skill factor, but on the other hand Annabeth always has a plan in her head. Being ADHD I got bored and started to wander, I tested myself for speed, aim, and power needed. Since the trees grew fairly close together the speed was a cinch and it used up almost no power, but my aim needed a little work.

I was maybe a quarter of a mile away from the clearing when I heard Annabeth and Percy say in sync "Dead!" _I guess they tied, I should probably head back. _I stepped out of the shadows and started back to the clearing, I was maybe 20 feet away from the clearing and I could just make out Annabeth and Percy taking a brake on the far side of it, when I noticed a strange shadow at the bottom of one of the trees. It had a purple tint to it and it seemed to swirl around.

"Nico! Hey Nico, Where are you?" Percy called.

"Over here!" I called back, "just checking something out!" I turned back to the shadow again and it had moved up to the middle of the tree now. Percy and Annabeth were making their way towards me but all I could do was stare at the thing on the tree, as it seemed to move around. I crept up to it and tentatively reached out my hand. When my hand touched the vortex I was sucked in, and when I woke up I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was stuck in a tree, of course, but what I say below me was unreal. There were maybe 300 cats in a large clearing and they all seemed to be staring at the same tree. After I steadied myself on the branch I peered through the leaves and spotted a large tree, on its branches were four cats; a ginger cat with a flame- colored coat, a large white cat with huge jet-black paws, a brown tabby, and a gray cat.

"What the-" I stopped and listened as the large white cat spoke.

"-and that is all? Anything you'd like to add Firestar?" asked the white cat.

"No," the ginger cat, Firestar, replied and instantly everyone started to break into four groups.

I waited in stunned silence as all the cats left. After finally coming to my senses I climbed down the tree and landed perfectly on all fours. _Wait. All fours? _I surveyed the area from the shadows of the trees for any other talking cats and found none, but I did find that I was on a small island in a lake. I sat down on the water's edge starring out across the lake into a forest of pines.

"Where in Hades am I?" I sighed and looked down at my reflection. Where my refection should have been, a cat with unruly black fur and brown eyes looked back at me. I blinked a few times and leaned in towards the cat and it mimicked me and I realized… _I'm that cat…_ I leaped back in surprise and bumped into a tree and whirled around in surprise.

I sat down and took a deep breath. "Calm down Nico, calm down. You can't do anything if you're freaking out." I took another deep breath and looked around me. Then I noticed two cats about 15 feet away, sitting on the sea shore starring at their reflections and yelling at each other in hushed voices. I retreated behind the tree I ran into and peeked around it. One of the cats had a short blond colored coat and the other was raven black like me, but he wasn't fluffy.

I took a step back and stepped on a twig, making a fairly large SNAP! The two cats turned around and I quickly ducked behind the tree. I heard their paws echo across the lake as they approached making them sound like an army. I took a chance and peeked around the tree to see them only a few feet away and I could clearly see their eyes. Now, the blonde had stormy grey eyes and the other had glinting sea green ones. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. I was smaller than both of them by 2 inches but I didn't let that get to me. They stared at me then took a quick glance at each other then back to me.

"Hi," Said the taller black cat, "who are you?"

I sat down and stared at them for a few seconds then mewed, "I think the question is: who are you?"

They stared at me for a moment then the blonde spoke. "Okay, I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. Now, who are you?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds. "You guys look different." Was all I could think to say.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked after a good long silence.

I stood on my hind legs and put up my arms in a 'ta da!' kinda way and meowed, "the one and only."

"You're fluffy.." Percy meowed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said in a _duh_ kinda fashion.

"Okay, now that we have found each other what now?" Annabeth asked.

"You could come with me…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY STORIES! I fixed this Chapter a bit, so now I've got three more chapters to fix. Thank you for the nice reveiws, but the first five chapters belong to Mosspath of RiverClan O3O. I merely adopted it and fixed some minor mistakes. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, OR WARRIORS. RICK RIORDAN AND THE ERIN HUNTERS DO.**

"_You could come with me…"_

I spun around and stared at the trees behind me, I released a hiss at the direction of the voice and waited in silence as it echoed all around us. After what seemed like an eternity a silhouette appeared from behind a log and slowly approached us. Stepping out of the shadows was a fairly small male cat with a gray tabby coat and dull blue eyes. He smelled like medicine, not like that disgusting flavored stuff that you take when you have a cold, but more like medicinal medicine.

"Who are you?" asked Percy as the cat sat maybe a foot away from us.

"I am Jayfeather, now, who are you?"

Annabeth found her voice and spoke first. "I am Annabeth Chase. That's Percy Jackson," she pointed the tip of her tail towards Percy, "and that's Nico Di Angelo."

"Those are some weird names," Jayfeather meowed flatly, "but of course you're not from around here are you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Starclan showed me a sign." He meowed as if this where something normal.

"_Chiedo scusa?_" I asked then froze and refrazed myself. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh yes you probably don't have StarClan in your world, it's where you go when you die or if your evil you go to the dark forest," Jayfeather explained.

"And you've got something like a prophecy?" Percy asked and Jayfeather responded with a nod.

"So you're an Oracle?" he stared at me and tilted his head.

"I'm a what now?" Jayfeather tipped his head to one side, as if asking a question.

"I guess not," I sighed. "An oracle, its someone who gets prophecy's about the future in the form of some crazy hard to understand poem." I explained.

"Oh, I'm a medicine cat, we take care of the sick of our clan-" And suddenly we were talking about how he comes from one of the four clans, the one called ThunderClan, and takes care of the sick with his mentor/mother and a bunch of stories from his life, like how he lost his sister after she killed some evil person, I could relate to that.

Then Percy told him about our lives and how we're the children of the Greek gods and blah blah blah. Being ADHD I got bored and stared to explore the small island a little bit, but they were too sucked into their stories to notice I had left. After circling around the island a few times I notice a fallen tree that lead off the island. I set my paw on it to see if it was sturdy, then I glanced down at the water and decided against climbing across. _Now what? _I thought and then I noticed a butterfly and instantly started to chase it around.

Percy and Anabeth walked towards me with Jayfeather, but I was to engrossed in my butterfly to notice.

"So this kit's father is the lord of the dead and he's chasing a butterfly?" Jayfeather asked.

"Pretty much," Percy responded and I gave up on chasing the butterfly and turned to them.

"I was bored, okay? And I didn't want to take a chance and try to cross that tree bridge thing and risk falling in the lake," I hissed and Jayfeather got up and headed towards the direction of the tree bridge.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Percy as they started to follow him.

"To ThunderClan of course!"


End file.
